


begin again

by PaulieLopes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulieLopes/pseuds/PaulieLopes
Summary: O término havia sido um impacto maior do que Harry gostaria de admitir - e ele sentia um aperto no peito a cada vez que Cho era mencionada, ou que seus pensamentos se dirigissem para ela.Em um encontro aleatório com Ginny no seu café preferido, ele percebe que, talvez, tudo pudesse começar de novo.[One-Shot & Hinny][Inspirada na música "Begin Again", da Taylor Swift]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hinny - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	begin again

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! 
> 
> E estamos de volta, dessa vez com uma história pro November Hinny 2020, esse projeto incrível que está me rendendo tantas boas fics.   
> Gostaria de agradecer ao pessoal da organização do NH, está maravilhoso; ao pessoal que participa do NH, eu adoro o nosso grupo; e a você, que está lendo essa história! 
> 
> Boa leitura!

**begin again**

_uma fanfic Hinny para o November Hinny 2020_

_por Paulie_

Se qualquer um o perguntasse, ele havia passado a última noite completamente envolvido nos estudos para a prova de administração financeira que aconteceria semana que vem – o que não seria assim tão difícil de acreditar, afinal, era de conhecimento público o desafeto entre ele e professor Snape (e o consequente prejuízo que isso trazia à sua nota final na disciplina). Hermione talvez fosse um pouco mais difícil de convencer, só quem a conhece sabe como às vezes a garota podia ser assertiva nas suas perguntas sobre o conteúdo que supostamente havia passado a última noite tentando decorar, e a falta de respostas satisfatórias por parte de Harry levantaria uma suspeita, o que com certeza levaria a uma sequência de perguntas no melhor estilo Hermione que ele conhecia.

Mas, bem, ele teria de arriscar.

Porque a alternativa seria admitir que havia passado a última noite encarando o teto do seu quarto após o término com Cho. Sendo mais exato, após ela ter lhe dito que havia reencontrado um ex-namorado do colegial, Cedrico, e que estava novamente apaixonada por ele – e que Harry não merecia qualquer tipo de traição, que ela não podia continuar com ele enquanto nutria sentimentos por outra pessoa.

A primeira reação de Harry foi ligar para Rony, mas desligou a tela antes de clicar no discar – ele estava em um dos jantares de família obrigatórios promovidos por Molly e, por mais que a amasse com todo seu coração, não queria nem ter que ir ao jantar e nem ser o responsável por colocar Rony como alvo de um dos sermões da matriarca. Pensou que podia ligar para Hermione, mas também logo rejeitou a ideia: ela tinha comentado que estaria em uma das reuniões intermináveis da sua monitoria.

A segunda, naturalmente, foi passar no primeiro drive-thru a caminho de casa e pedir um grande combo para viagem. Acabou comendo com o carro estacionado no meio-fio de uma rua qualquer. Chegou em casa e colocou qualquer filme para passar na Netflix – ele não estava realmente prestando atenção.

Quando ele olhou novamente para o celular e notou que já havia passado da meia noite e ele ainda se encontrava na mesma posição, cogitou novamente ligar para Hermione – ela teria um bom conselho de como se desprender daquela inércia. Pouco depois, percebeu que o conselho viria com um longo discurso de como ela nunca havia gostado muito de Cho e de como havia avisado Harry que entrar de cabeça nesse relacionamento era uma burrada. Desligou a tela novamente antes de completar qualquer ligação, ou de enviar qualquer mensagem, e se afundou no sofá mais um pouco.

Ele era patético, isso que ele era. Especialmente agora, andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts como um morto-vivo de terceira classe de uma série com baixo orçamento, bebericando uma coca cola antes das oito da manhã como uma tentativa vã de se manter acordado.

Quando sentou-se na mesa em que Rony e Hermione já estavam no restaurante universitário do dia, constatou que não podia chegar num ponto de auto-depreciamento mais baixo que aquele – tinha acabado de enfrentar estatística II com Trelawney e se arrependido a cada minuto da aula do momento que decidiu pegar a cadeira esse semestre mesmo com todas os conselhos dos veteranos para _não_ fazer isso.

— Eu devo perguntar o que aconteceu ou é melhor deixar pra lá? – foi Rony quem perguntou, entre uma garfada e outra.

— Deixar pra lá é sempre a melhor opção – Harry suspirou enquanto se sentava em frente aos amigos e jogava a mochila no assento ao lado – Como foi a reunião ontem? E o jantar? Molly e Arthur estão bem?

Hermione lançou um olhar para Rony, que comente deu de ombros e continuou a comer. Ela expirou audivelmente e finalmente encarou Harry, erguendo apenas uma das sobrancelhas e apertando os olhos em seguida.

— O que aconteceu?

Foi nesse momento que Harry percebeu o quão inútil havia sido até mesmo gastar um tempo pensando em uma desculpa – Hermione o conhecia bem demais _e_ era muita atenta aos detalhes para se deixar levar por qualquer coisa.

— Eu e Cho terminamos – ele deu de ombros. Se não seria possível dissimular um pouco o assunto, que pelo menos desviasse a atenção dele (e fingisse que estava tudo bem por ele) o máximo que conseguisse – Vou ir entrar na fila pra ver o que tem hoje.

Ainda conseguiu ver o olhar que Hermione tentou trocar com Rony antes de dar as costas para a mesa em que estavam.

*

Harry passou as próximas semanas evitando todos os corredores da universidade que Cho frequentava, evitando todos os restaurantes favoritos da garota e todos os eventos universitários que julgava que ela pudesse querer ir. Toda essa precaução, no entanto, não foi suficiente, já que no final daquele mês encontrou com ela – e com o novo namorado, Cedrico (ele havia procurado seu nome nas redes sociais o suficiente para reconhecer seu rosto simétrico até demais mesmo nunca tendo se visto antes) – entrando na biblioteca, enquanto ele saía.

Foi constrangedor – não tem outra palavra que descreva melhor o encontro. Ele não sabia se só acenava com a cabeça, não sabia se estendia a mão e se apresentava para Cedrico, não sabia se se adiantava para dar um abraço em Cho. No fim, ela deu um sorriso sem graça e murmurou um “Harry”, ele respondeu com um “Cho”, Cedrico apenas o cumprimentou com a cabeça, e os três tentaram o quanto antes sair dali.

O plano de Harry era ir dali direto pra casa, aproveitar o resto da tarde fazendo nada e não se sentir culpado por isso, depois de ter estudado desde o almoço para administração financeira (e ter feito sua parte para conseguir uma boa nota para a disciplina de Snape, mesmo que ele pudesse pensar o contrário). O plano se desfez antes que ele pudesse perceber, e ele estava dirigindo a esmo pela cidade, sem saber ao certo para onde queria ir.

Na verdade, ele não queria ir para lugar nenhum. Queria que seus pais ainda estivessem aqui, aí ele teria certeza do destino perfeito: a casa deles. Sairia de lá com um sorriso no rosto, depois de uma conversa com a mãe e de uma piada sem pé nem cabeça do pai. Mas eles não estavam mais aqui. Não adiantava continuar sonhando acordado.

Por isso talvez dirigiu para o segundo lugar que lhe veio à cabeça: a pequena cafeteria com o cheiro forte de café que sua mãe adorava.

Era um lugar apertado que quase se perdia entre as duas vitrines com roupas vistosas em uma rua pouco movimentada, mas, assim que você abria a porta, o cheiro era simplesmente inconfundível. Entrando lá, Harry sorriu ao ver que ainda era a mesma senhora que estava atrás do balcão.

— Andromeda – ele se aproximou dela, olhando ao redor como se procurasse alguém.

— Não vai encontrar Nymphadora aqui hoje. Ela passou para a polícia, está em treinamento nesse momento – os olhos da senhora brilhavam e Harry aumentou o sorriso ao perceber.

— Só não deixa ela ver você a chamando de Nymphadora, uh.

Ela riu.

— O de sempre, querido?

Ele apenas acenou, indo se sentar na mesa que já estava acostumado. Era a mesa mais ao canto esquerdo, a que sempre tinha um crisântemo em um vaso no centro. Harry não gostava muito de flores – na verdade, era alérgico à grande maioria delas –, mas sua mãe era apaixonada por elas, e ali ele se sentia mais próximo dela.

Tirou o notebook da mochila e o abriu sobre a mesa, enquanto esperava pelo seu café.

Já estava na sua terceira xícara quando sentiu um toque no ombro.

— Ei, Harry. Posso sentar?

Ergueu o olhar da tela para encontrar Ginny, a irmã caçula de Rony. Respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto ajeitava seus pertences para abrir espaço na mesa para ela.

Ela lhe agradeceu com um sorriso, jogando a mochila na cadeira vaga na mesa que agora eles dividiam.

— Então... Onde estão Ron e Hermione?

— Não sei, na verdade – olhou o celular verificando se algum dos dois tinha lhe respondido – Mas Hermione já começou com o calendário de estudos dela pras provas; e seu irmão é seu irmão, então – ele apenas deu de ombros.

— Nunca encontrei ninguém da faculdade aqui na Andromeda, como você conheceu aqui?

— Também nunca encontrei ninguém, não é exatamente perto de lá, né – Harry fechou a tela do notebook, focando nela para continuar a conversa (não é como se estivesse fazendo qualquer coisa de útil além de recarregar a página inicial do Twitter incansavelmente mesmo – Era o lugar favorito da minha mãe. E você?

— Tonks – ela sorriu – Ela costumava ser do time antes de formar.

— Não sei porquê, mas não me surpreende nem um pouco saber disso – ele riu de leve – É a cara dela. E como vai o time?

— As meninas estão treinando tanto – Ginny era a capitã do time de futsal da atlética da faculdade – Especialmente agora com os jogos sendo mês que vem... Você sabe, a rivalidade com Durmstrang é ótima, mas às vezes pode ser um pouco desgastante.

— E como está Dino?

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos, colocando a franja para trás da orelha.

— A gente terminou, Harry, achei que você estava sabendo... Todo mundo parece que está, afinal.

— Nossa, Gin, desculpa… Eu realmente não sabia. Não tô saindo muito de casa esses dias.

— Ah, tudo bem. A gente tá bem. Ele já tinha conversado comigo antes, e ele e Simas são incríveis juntos.

Harry bebeu um gole do café para tentar disfarçar o desconforto. Claro que ele tinha de trazer assuntos desconfortáveis para a conversa, claro que ele tinha de dar mais uma bola fora. Suas habilidades sociais eram invejáveis, honestamente...

— Soube o que aconteceu no sarau do Slughorn dessa semana?

— Fico mais do que feliz de dar a volta do outro lado do campus para não passar perto do sarau, na verdade – eles riram juntos – Mas me conta, o que aconteceu?

— Astoria deu outro fora no Malfoy. Segundo relatos, porque eu não estava presente, ela disse algo sobre ele ser um mimado que dependia do pai para tudo e enquanto ele não superasse o complexo de filhinho-do-papai não poderia fazer nada por ele. Você consegue imaginar a cena? Porque eu _totalmente_ consigo. Astoria é incrível. Como pessoa _e_ como meio-campista. 

Enquanto ouvia ela lhe contando a história – e passando dessa para outra, sempre arrancando pequenos risos dele –, Harry começou a rabiscar no guardanapo qualquer coisa. Ele tinha esse infeliz costume de concentrar em alguma outra tarefa para poder ouvir as pessoas com maior clareza – e ele tinha total consciência de que isso não fazia o menor sentido. Se queria prestar mais atenção na aula, era só se concentrar em bater ritmicamente a caneta na perna; e se queria prestar atenção no filme que estava passando, bastava ficar abrindo e fechando o zíper da jaqueta.

Especialmente agora, que ele se via pensando com mais frequência do que o aconselhável em como ele gostaria de compartilhar algo aleatório que havia acontecido no seu dia com Cho – só para se lembrar em seguida que não poderia fazer isso. Ele era patético, realmente, um mês depois de ter terminado ainda remoendo isso. Dramático era pouco para o que estava sendo agora.

— Ei, o que você tá fazendo aí?

Mas foi no exato momento que Ginny jogou a cabeça para trás para gargalhar alto, os olhos pequenas linhas de tão fechados, com mechas do cabelo caindo pelo rosto, aproveitando o sentimento como se não tivesse ninguém a olhando – como se o casal da mesa ao lado não tivessem virado suas cabeças procurando a fonte do barulho pelo cômodo –, que Harry percebeu que talvez ele não fosse passar o resto da sua vida sentindo o peito apertar a cada menção de Cho. Ou sentindo como se nunca fosse cessar a queimação no estômago quando pensasse demais nela.

Naquela pequena cafeteria, com Ginny passando as mãos freneticamente pelo rosto, tentando secar algumas lágrimas que lhe escaparam do olho e simultaneamente forçar o sangue a sair do rosto extremamente vermelho, ele percebeu que talvez tudo pudesse começar de novo.

Não necessariamente com ela – ela ainda era a irmã caçula do seu melhor amigo – mas a risada dela o lembrou disso: que ele estava sendo exagerado demais e que o mundo não ia acabar porque ele tinha terminado seu namoro.

— Se você não fosse levar um processo dos Malfoy (até porque qualquer cosia é motivo para eles processarem qualquer um), eu juro que gostaria de postar isso agora mesmo no meu Instagram.

Harry estava um pouco sem graça, ao mesmo tempo que estava contente. Não era uma obra prima, e ele sabia disso, mas ele também sabia que era sim um pouco engraçado o pequeno desenho, quase um projeto de charge, que ele tinha feito da situação envolvendo Draco e Astoria que Ginny tinha contado há pouco tempo.

— Ei, Andromeda, traz mais um café pro Harry por favor – ela disse para a mulher no balcão, e depois se virou para ele completando – Esse eu quem vou pagar, foi incrível, Harry. E não comenta isso com meu irmão, ou senão ele vai querer que eu pague algo pra ele depois.

*

Nada mais aconteceu naquele dia, nem nos dias que se seguiram. Se Harry fosse ser completamente honesto, a coisa mais interessante que aconteceu na semana seguinte foi acompanhar a discussão completamente infundada sobre um filme que havia sido lançado recentemente que Hermione e Rony estenderam por todo um horário de almoço – mas como não queria arruinar completamente a imagem de universitário e jovem, ele nunca admitiria aquilo em voz alta por livre e espontânea vontade.

— Se fosse pra você discordar de mim em tudo que eu falo, não tinha insistido pra assistir – Rony comenta quando estavam deixando o restaurante juntos.

— Se fosse pra você implicar com cada opinião que eu digo, não tinha aceitado assistir – Hermione respondeu, revirando os olhos.

— Que dia lançou esse filme? – Harry comentou, puxando assunto e tentando desviar a atenção dos dois para ele.

— Na terça. Mas a gente só assistiu na quarta.

— Vocês assistiram juntos?

— É... – Rony responde, brincando com uma pedrinha que ele achou no caminho, a chutando a cada passo para um pouco mais a frente no caminho – A gente acabou se encontrando de última hora no shopping e tinham alguns ingressos sobrando... Coincidência!

— A gente devia combinar um cinema outro dia! – Hermione responde, ajeitando o cabelo em um coque enquanto andava um pouco a frente de Harry.

— Não acho que vá estrear qualquer filme bom esses dias... Mas a gente devia combinar de sair sim – Harry acena, concordando.

— Ótimo! Mando mensagem pra vocês hoje a noite e combinamos.

*

— De quem foi a ideia de convidar Ginny mesmo? – Rony pergunta ao avistar os cabelos ruivos da irmã se destacando na multidão.

— Ai, Rony, larga de ser implicante. Sua irmã é ótima, é minha amiga e... De quem foi a ideia de convidar Luna?

— Eu sei que não devia estar me sentindo tão bem – Rony sussurra se virando para Harry – mas a sensação de o feitiço se vira contra o feiticeiro tão instantâneo assim é um conforto pra mim.

Mas Harry não respondeu. Ele estava muito ocupado olhando – e disfarçando – Ginny caminhando até onde eles três já estavam, acompanhada de sua amiga Luna. A mesma risada que ele havia observado e admirado naquele dia na cafeteria estava ali de novo, acompanhando-a na caminhada até onde eles três aguardavam que elas chegassem.

— Oi, pessoal! – Luna cumprimentou os três com um sorriso – Não vou poder ficar, infelizmente, marquei um horário com a minha médium daqui dez minutos. Vou pedir pra ela dar uma olhada nos seus caminhos, Harry, está um pouco pesado sua aura... Vejo vocês depois!

— Eu tô morrendo de fome – Rony comentou – A gente pode comer algo agora? Sem contar as filas, quando a gente conseguir ser atendido já vai ser quase oito. Alguém vai no Subway comigo?

— Eu vou, Ron – Hermione se prontificou – Também tava pensando num sanduíche de lá pra hoje. Vocês dois?

— Ah, eu acho que vou preferir outra coisa... – Harry comentou, olhando em volta pela praça, esperando o momento mágico que um dos estabelecimentos iria brilhar e seu estômago iria roncar em concordância, como em uma perfeita sintonia.

— Vou com o Harry... Ainda não sei o que eu quero.

— Ok, quem comprar primeiro acha uma mesa e manda mensagem pros outros com a localização – foi Hermione quem disse, já meio correndo meio andando atrás de Rony, que já tinha disparado por meio a multidão rumo ao Subway.

Harry e Ginny começaram a andar lado a lado, tentando se desviar de todas as pessoas que já ocupavam a praça de alimentação.

— Teve alguma notícia de Tonks? – Harry quem puxou assunto.

— Nenhuma. Mas meu irmão mais velho, que foi da turma dela no ensino médio, comentou que o treinamento da polícia que ela tá passando agora é bem puxado. Geralmente metade dos recrutas desistem nos primeiros meses.

— Meses? Uau. Quanto tempo dura?

— Pera, pausa – ela disse, se virando completamente de frente para a loja que vendia massas e ficando naquela posição por um minuto completo e em silêncio antes de voltar sua atenção novamente para Harry – Achei que podia ser a escolhida, mas não foi. Enfim, se não me engano é um ano.

— Rá, boa sorte pra eles tentando fazer Tonks desistir.

— Até parece que ela desistiria de algo, né?

Continuaram nesse ritmo de conversas casuais e paradas estratégicas pelos próximos vinte minutos. Depois disso, mais quinze foram gastos na fila depois que finalmente decidiram o que queriam. Quando estavam com seus lanches na mão, já haviam recebido mensagem de Hermione informando a mesa em que estavam. Tudo estrategicamente combinado, Harry diria.

Comeram em meio a risadas e olhadas atravessadas do rapaz da mesa do lado – Ginny havia comentado que ele a lembrava demais do seu irmão Percy, pedindo para trocar de lugar com Harry e poder se sentar de costas e não ser obrigada a encarar o olhar de reprovação.

— Já basta ter de suportar em casa – foi a justificativa com um suspiro que ela deu, se ajustando na nova cadeira (e Harry tinha de admitir que o olhar dele era um pouco demais, e que ele se via limpando a boca a cada mordida que dava no seu pedaço de pizza, com a sensação iminente de sempre estar todo sujo de molho).

Passaram em frente ao cinema, torcendo para que tivesse algum filme novo e interessante – que não aquele que Hermione e Rony foram assistir juntos. Deram sorte: havia entrado em cartaz ontem um com um grande roubo e um pouco de ação – a pedida perfeita para aquela noite, que havia compensado as duas semanas que demoraram para marcar aquele passeio.

A sessão seria apenas dali quase uma hora, então apenas compraram os ingressos e foram para fora esperar em algum lugar mais confortável. Hermione se lembrou depois que tinha de comprar um caderno novo para a faculdade, Rony se oferecer para ir com ela até a papelaria. Harry e Ginny deram de ombros, escolhendo ficar no banco próximo à fonte e em frente ao cinema que haviam encontrado.

Ginny gastava tempo vendo os stories de seus amigos no Instagram – e pausando para comentar com Harry algum detalhe a cada foto. Ela era bastante popular na faculdade, ainda mais com sua posição de capitã do time que rendia vários troféus para Hogwarts, e ainda emanava aquela aura de autoconfiança que fazia qualquer um querer se aproximar dela.

— Olha só! Não acredito que Hannah e Neville finalmente foram jogar boliche! Ela adora, sabe, e ele morria de receio de se envergonhar no meio de toda aquela gente. Eles são um casal maravilhoso, não são?

Harry na maior parte do tempo ficava sorrindo e acenando com a cabeça, sentado lado a lado com ela no banco de madeira.

— Ok, eu não sei porque eu ainda sigo Lilá. Não gostava muito dela como namorada do Rony, mas como pessoa ela é ok. Nada contra – Harry sentiu o movimento dela de dar de ombros, com seus braços estando tão próximos, para que ela conseguisse lhe mostrar a tela do celular sem reflexo – E... Ah.

Ela desligou a tela do celular quase imediatamente quando passou para o próximo storie. Não rápido o suficiente, porém, para que Harry não percebesse que era uma foto de Cho com Cedrico.

— Foi mal, Harry...

— Tá tudo bem – Harry comentou, e foi a vez dele de dar de ombros – Eu acho que tá realmente tudo bem, sabe? Eu tenho um carinho enorme pela Cho, e acho que sempre vou ter, mas não sinto mais aquele aperto toda vez que penso nela. Foi um bom namoro, mas passou e estou pronto pra aceitar isso.

— Fico feliz, Harry.

— Bem, preciso comentar o primeiro mês que passei tendo vários sabores de sorvete na geladeira e maratonando infinitamente Modern Family na Netflix, né? E não ouse contar nada disso pro Ron. Ou pra Hermione. Eles estão muito juntos ultimamente, não quero arriscar.

Ginny riu, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele.

— Na próxima vez que for assistir, vai ter de me chamar. Quando você acabar de ver tudo, a gente podia fazer uma maratona dos melhores episódios. Você escolhe, sei lá, dez e eu outros dez.

— Tudo bem, mas o primeiro episódio de dia dos namorados com a Julianna e o Bixby tem de entrar, nem precisamos discutir isso, né?

— Com certeza! A cena da escada rolante é simplesmente tudo pra mim.

— Prometeu tá prometido, a gente realmente vai marcar esse encontro.

— É um encontro, então? – ela levantou-se do ombro dele e o encarou, com apenas uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

Ele não soube o que responder, continuando a encarar o rosto dela tão próximo ao seu e sentindo algo no estômago (algo diferente da queimação constante que havia sentido no tempo após o térmico com Cho, algo estranhamente bom). Ele não podia estar sentindo isso com Ginny – quer dizer, ela é a irmã caçula de Rony, seu melhor amigo!

Talvez a tenha encarado por tempo demais, porque a sobrancelha dela desfez o arqueado, voltando à posição normal, e ela ligou novamente a tela do celular, passando mais uma vez pelos stories intermináveis de todos os seus amigos.

Pouco tempo depois, Ron e Hermione voltaram da papelaria, e logo já estavam na fila da lanchonete do cinema, se ajeitando para entrar na sessão.

Foi pouco antes de entrarem na sala que Ginny se aproximou dele e sussurrou:

— Eu sei que você ainda está superando o término, eu sei que é recente. Mas você não pode chamar as pessoas para um encontro sem saber se é isso que você quer, tudo bem? Então... Quando você tiver certeza se quer ou não um encontro, você me fala, combinado? 

*

— Valeu, cara, me salvou – Rony disse enquanto entrava no carro que Harry havia estacionado de qualquer jeito no meio fio, apenas para que o amigo pudesse entrar – Hermione ia passar aqui, mas o carro dela estragou, teve de pegar um Uber.

— Sem problemas. Onde vai ser o jogo mesmo?

— Na quadra perto daquele bairro na saída da cidade que fica perto do shopping que a Hermione gosta, sabe? Aquele com a livraria chique.

— Uau, Ron, você realmente é o melhor em dar coordenadas – ele revirou os olhos e colocou a primeira no carro, rumo à quadra onde seria o jogo.

— Você nem sabia onde seria, cala a boca.

Quando chegaram, depois de algumas voltas pelo estacionamento para tentar encontrar uma vaga, a quadra já estava lotada. Uma mensagem de Hermione informando que tinha guardado lugar para eles – seguida por ela acenando loucamente da arquibancada – foi o que os salvou de assistir o jogo em pé.

No seu caminho até a amiga, ele se esticou por sobre o gradil que separava a arquibancada da quadra para procurar os cabelos ruivos de Ginny – o que não era muito difícil de encontrar. Desde o dia que haviam se encontrado no shopping, acabaram por se inserirem em uma troca de mensagens amigável e frequente, alguns encontros ocasionais pelo campus e outros combinados junto com o grupo de amigos – apesar de nunca mais terem mencionado a história do encontro.

Ela logo se destacou no meio das suas colegas de time, trocando passes de bola com uma outra garota que ele não reconhecia tão de longe. Ele pensou em acenar, mas logo percebeu que seria inútil – ela nunca iria perceber o movimento dele no meio de toda essa confusão que a arquibancada havia se tornado. 

— Por que vocês demoraram tanto? – Hermione disse, tirando a bolsa dos lugares que tinha guardado para eles.

Ele deu de ombros e sentou do lado de Ron, que já tinha se sentado no assento do meio.

A torcida estava equilibrada entre o pessoal de Hogwarts e de Durmstrang – e Harry sabia que a rivalidade entre os dois times existia por um único e exclusivo motivo: eram os únicos times de futsal que se equilibravam (e que realmente estavam disputando a liderança) nessa temporada. Seria um jogo duro, mas Harry estava confiante que Hogwarts iria levar hoje.

Mais uma olhada pela quadra, avistou as líderes de torcida.

— Ei, Ron, não é Lilá ali? Não sabia que ela tinha entrado pras cheers. E não sabia que as cheers também vinham nos jogos de futsal – Harry cutucou o amigo com o cotovelo e apontou para onde havia avistado na quadra a aglomeração das cheers.

— É, sim, acho que é. Acho que nunca tinha visto ela usar tanto dourado.

Hermione levantou-se em um rompante do seu assento antes que ele pudesse sequer concluir a última palavra.

— O que deu nela? – Harry se virou para questionar Ron, mas ele já havia saído correndo atrás de Hermione, gritando desesperados “Mione!” pelo caminho.

Eles estavam mais estranhos que o usual, isso Harry tinha de admitir. Tirou o casaco que usava para colocar nos assentos dos amigos e prevenir que o perdessem, especialmente agora, tão próximo do início do jogo.

O juiz já havia apitado o início do primeiro tempo e Harry já estava entretido com o salgadinho que havia trago para se distrair quando os dois voltaram, parados em frente aos assentos que os pertenciam.

— Achei que tinham desistido e não iam mais voltar – ele comentou retirando de qualquer jeito o casaco que tinha colocado em um dos assentos e o pacote de salgadinho do outro, empilhando-os no seu próprio colo, ainda com a concentração focada na quadra, onde Durmstrang estava prestes a cobrar uma falta que era no mínimo arriscada para Hogwarts.

Rony deu uma tossida, tentando chamar atenção do amigo – o que falhou. Foi apenas após a cobrança da falta (que não resultou em um gol, para alívio de todos que torciam para Hogwarts) e o início do intervalo que Harry percebeu que os dois ainda estavam de pé.

— Estão esperando um convite formal para se sentarem, é? – e foi aí que ele ergueu os olhos, para encontrar Rony e Hermione de mãos dadas, ela com um grande sorriso no rosto.

— Surpresa? – ela disse, meio insegura.

— Grande – ele respondeu, parando de prestar qualquer atenção na movimentação do intervalo que acontecia na quadra – Não por vocês estarem juntos, isso eu já esperava, não sei, desde o primeiro ano do colegial, talvez. Mas por estarem juntos especificamente agora. Que que aconteceu, pelo amor?

Hermione se sentou no assento ao lado dele.

— Ok, não fica nervoso, tá bom? Mas isso vem acontecendo há um tempinho já.

— Um tempinho?

— Desde o dia que você terminou com a Cho, pra ser exato. Ei, vai comer o resto desse salgadinho? – Ron respondeu.

— Pode ficar – ele lhe passou a embalagem – E como assim desde o dia que eu terminei com a Cho?

— Então... – Hermione retomou a palavra – Depois da faculdade naquele dia a gente se encontrou na lanchonete e uma coisa levou a outra, a gente acabou ficando. E a gente jura que queria te contar, a gente ia te contar, na verdade, durante o almoço do outro dia. Mas aí você estava todo pra baixo, e tinha acabado de terminar o namoro, e achamos que não seria muito justo.

— E aí resolveram esconder pelos próximos dois meses?

— O que importa é que a gente contou agora, certo? – Ron quem comentou, chupando seus próprios dedos para limpá-los do sal que havia ficado grudado.

— Claro que sim – Harry se resignou – Estou feliz por vocês, de verdade.

E ele estava. E nem estava se importando tanto assim que eles haviam escondido por todo esse tempo – sabia que só estavam fazendo isso porque queriam o melhor para ele e estavam preocupados. E seus melhores amigos estavam (finalmente) juntos – o que poderia ser melhor?

A resposta veio na forma de uma jogadora muito ruiva reentrando na quadra após o término do intervalo.

Ele não prestou muito atenção no desenrolar de todo o segundo tempo – estava nervoso demais para isso – e nem conseguiu comemorar com a avidez que gostaria a vitória de Hogwarts, embora soubesse o quanto as meninas a mereciam – novamente, ele também estava nervoso demais para isso.

Alguns minutos depois, quando as jogadoras haviam acabado a comemoração mais que merecida no centro da quadra e haviam cumprimentado ao outro time, Harry viu Ginny subindo os degraus de dois em dois até alcançar o nível da arquibancada em que os três ainda estavam.

— Parabéns Gin! – Hermione foi a primeira a se adiantar para abraçar a amiga.

— Eu tô toda suada, Mione – Ginny riu, mas a abraçou de volta.

Ron a abraçou em seguida, atrapalhando seu cabelo e com um beijo na testa – ele era um irmão mais velho muito orgulhoso da sua caçula, e o sorriso no rosto não o deixava mentir.

Quando Ginny percebeu as mãos dadas dos dois, os abraçou de novo, dessa vez um em cada braço, feliz por eles – e adorando o rosto todo vermelho do irmão.

Foi aí que ela se virou para Harry, com um sorriso.

— Obrigada por ter vindo.

Mas ele não respondeu: ele deu um passo mais próximo dela, apoiando uma das mãos no pescoço dela e o polegar na sua bochecha. Esperou um sinal dela para continuar a aproximação – o sorriso e o fechar de olhos dela foram mais que suficientes. No próximo segundo, estavam se beijando, ignorando completamente os olhares que todos aqueles que ainda estavam nas arquibancadas os lançavam.

Rony encarava de boca aberta o beijo de seu melhor amigo e de sua irmã, desviando o rosto logo em seguida – ela é minha irmã! Hermione juntou as mãos em pura felicidade – havia acompanhado de perto a pequena queda que Ginny nutria pelo amigo no colegial, e julgava que os dois dariam um ótimo casal.

Se separaram do beijo após um tempo, permanecendo com as testas coladas e olhando um no olho do outro, com grandes sorrisos no rosto.

— E então, quando vai ser nossa maratona? – ele questionou.

— É um encontro, então? 

— Definitivamente é um encontro – ele praticamente sussurrou antes de beijá-la novamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Então... É isso. 
> 
> Essa foi minha primeira tentativa de uma história Hinny e eu simplesmente não consegui imaginar algo no canon, porque eu acho o jeito como eles são lá já tão perfeitinhos que fiquei com medo de estragar tudo, sabe?  
> E, claro, teve algumas referências à Modern Family ali no meio porque quando eu começo a assistir algo eu fico completamente obcecada e tenho de achar modos de falar sobre em tudo quanto é lugar. 
> 
> Espero de verdade que tenham gostado!
> 
> Até a próxima!
> 
> Beijinhos, 
> 
> Paulie


End file.
